Hero Rising
by Zack128
Summary: Zack's life was the normal teenage life. This all changed when he met Kid Death.


My mom and I were driving down the street when suddenly a young boy wearing a black hoodie ran out in front of us. Luckily, I swerved out of the way just in time, but when we got out to check on the kid, he was gone. Then, he appeared inside the car and said, "Thank you for swerving out of the way in time, but you almost hit me, so I'm going to place on curse on both of you. Would you like to know what it is?"

"Who are you kid?" I asked. He just laughed and said, "The curse is that your mother will be in a car accident and become completely paralyzed, it will happen within this week. Oh, by the way, I'm not a kid." As he said this he smiled in an extremely creepy way. Then, just as he showed up, he disappeared. My mom told me to get in the car and drive as fast as I could. The look on her face worried me. She never looked that way, no matter what. Something told me she knew who that was.

. . .

When we got home, we explained everything to Chad, my step dad. Judging by the look on his face, I could tell he was going to look for the kid and try to kill him. I hurriedly told him, "Chad, don't even think about going after him. I have a bad feeling about that kid." As soon as I said this his expression changed into a mixture of anger, confusion, worry, and shock. My mom quickly agreed with me and he understood we wouldn't approve of him going after the kid.

. . .

Three days passed since the incident with the kid and I told my mom to avoid driving anywhere at all. Sadly, my mom is extremely ignorant and never listens to me. I was sitting in my room playing "Call of Duty" when I heard an extremely loud sound. Like metal scraping concrete. What the hell?! I walked to my window and looked out to see my mom's car flipped over in the street. The strange thing was that nobody showed up to help, almost as if they didn't even hear the crash. When I got outside the car was on fire and my mom was trapped inside. I rushed to the car, thankful of my training as a firefighter, I was able to pry open the door and pull her out. Just as I suspected, she was paralyzed and the kid from before was standing down the street laughing maniacally. I took out my phone, but for some reason I didn't have a signal. I drug her to my car and drove her to the hospital as fast as I could. When we got there I carried her inside and yelled for help. A group of nurses and doctors came and took her and told me to wait in the lobby, but I couldn't just sit there and wait. I had to find that kid.

. . .

I walked out of the hospital and the kid was standing in the parking lot laughing at me. I rushed at him, fist raised, and he just disappeared as I swung my fist at him. I looked to my side just in time to see him trying to tackle me. I jumped out of the way, but he still clipped me and somehow knocked me across the parking lot and into a tree. Just as I suspected. He's supernatural. He's kid death! I managed to drag myself to my feet as he approached me with a new composure. He walked with confidence, holding a scythe. When he finally reached me, I remembered some martial arts moves. I swept his legs out from underneath him and grabbed him by his throat, ready to snap his neck. Strangely, he laughed at this situation. Even angrier than before, I snapped his neck without hesitation. He crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

Somehow, he stood back up and snapped his neck back in place. I was suspicious he would be able to do that. He hurled me back into the tree and knocked me unconscious. I awoke to him saying, "I am Kid Death. What makes you think you can kill me?" To my surprise, my hand lit up. It was on fire! Wait, why is my hand burning? I thought. Then I realized that I created the fire! Kid death stared at me in awe. "You shouldn't be able to do that!" he exclaimed. Then, with a grin on my face, I shot the fireball at him. Sadly, it didn't do any good. Then, with sudden realization, I understood that I had supernatural powers! I summoned the power of darkness and sent Kid Death back to the underworld.

. . .

I went back into the hospital and saw the doctor that brought my mom into the emergency room with a puzzled look on his face. He saw me and approached. He said, "Your mother just miraculously recovered! Instantaneously!" All I could manage to do was smile and cheer in joy. I ran to her room and told her about Kid Death. She nodded understandingly, almost as if she already knew all of this. Did she know about my powers? "So, you finally tapped into your powers." She said. I must've had a shocked expression on my face because she laughed heartily.

As I drove us home, all I could think about was how I defeated Kid Death. It was amazing! How did I get these powers? When we arrived at the house, my mom decided she would explain everything.

. . .

As i was listening to my mom explain how i got my powers, Chad became more and more afraid of me. Apparently my father (correction fathers) were Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Hades. (Honestly, I would have left Zeus out of it.) I was weirded out because only one male can produce a kid. My mom told me that they merged their DNA to create me, the most powerful demigod of all time. I asked "So, let me get this straight. I am a child of the most powerful Gods of all time?" My mother replied, "Yes. I volunteered to carry you so that this could happen. You were born to fight the giants and titans." I replied by saying, "Oh my fucking god! It's about time something awesome happened to me! Hell yeah!"

. . .

After my mom told me what happened I turned to Chad. All my life this guy had been the coolest dad a kid could ask for, I don't want him to be afraid of me. So I said, "Chad, look dude, you don't have to be afraid of me. I know it's a lot to take in but you just have to trust me." He responded to me by saying, "It's ok. I'm not afraid. I am just shocked at how amazing you are! I mean who would have thought that my son, I mean stepson, would be so gifted." I smiled at his astonishment and hugged him tight.

I told my parents, "I have to go. There is someone I need to talk to."

. . .

I left out of the house quickly afraid to turn around. As I walked onto the sidewalk the skies suddenly turned gray. I am choosing you to be my eyes and ears. You are now Marked by me, The Goddess of the Night, Nyx.

"What do you mean I've been marked by you? Who are you?"

All in good time, child. I will see you soon my son.

I was suddenly left with questions i may never get answers to.

. . .

When I arrived at Jason's house, I decided to keep the whole night goddess thing to myself. I rang the doorbell, which must have made Jason know something was wrong. When he opened the door and saw me, he frantically asked, "What happened!?" I remained silent as I contemplated whether or not I should tell him everything or to leave out the part about the Giants, Titans, and Nyx. I finally decided when he pulled me inside and yelled in my face, "TELL ME!"

Suddenly motivated to tell him, I explained it to him. From the day that I almost hit Kid Death, to today. I included every single detail. When I finished telling him, I saw a grim look on his face, and he said, "I figured it would happen. Just not this soon."

"What!? You knew!?" I angrily yelled.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you anything. Zack, I'm the son of Zeus. I was sent here on a mission to protect you and make sure you made it to camp to begin your training." He said without taking his eyes off the ground.

"This is started to sound like one of those book by Rick Riordan..." I said, suspiciously.

"Actually, funny story, Riordan is a demigod. All those books he wrote are true stories. But, as we all expected, no one believes them. That's why the gods didn't punish him." He said matter of factly.

To his astonishment, and mine, when I slapped him for not telling me any of this he flew across the room and through the wall. I ran up to him and yelled, "Oh my god! Are you okay!?" He stood up and tried to use the powers of Zeus to shock me, but I overpowered his will and shocked him. He simply shoved me and yelled, "That's not fair! You're the ultimate demigod!"

We both began laughing hysterically and high-fived. He said, "So I see you already have a large amount of control over your powers. Did you know you could transform into more powerful forms?"

"I can WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

"I guess you didn't. You'll learn how to do it at Camp Halfblood. And yes, Riordan kept the name the same."

"When do we go to camp?"

"When we're out of school."

"Are you kidding me!?"

"In the meantime, I'll train you."

. . .

Training with Jason was always hard as hell. I mean, the guy just never took a fucking break. Everyday we constantly train. The only time we ever rest is when i am close to passing out. One day, I finally snapped, and he had never seen me this pissed before.

I was so frustrated that I threw him and yelled, "Enough!" I never even knew I was that strong.

Suddenly, a pair of gray wings sprouted from my back and enveloped my torso. I didn't notice until he stared at me in pure shock. So i flew at him with incredible speed and carried him into the air.

I could easily tell how scared he was. But as I saw my reflection in his eyes, I realized that mine were pitch black with white irises.

So I said to him with the voice of Zeus, "If you EVER train me as hard as you usually do one more time, I WILL MURDER YOU!"

Then I threw him away from me...but I made sure he landed safely. That has to count for something, right?

When I landed next to him, he stared at my without looking away. Is that fear in his eyes? I thought, but I suddenly realized that it was pride. He was proud of me!

"I expected you to snap a week ago. You did a lot better than I thought you would." He said.

"What!?" I punched him with the power of four super strong gods and the force of the punch broke a fucking mountain!

"What the fuck was that for!?"

"For expecting me to break so soon!"

"... Fair enough."

"Zack, with a little more training I am positive that you will be the most powerful demigod alive." Jason said.

I asked him, "So what am I now?"

He said, "Now? Now you are a hero rising."

Suddenly a sharp pain was all I could feel. It felt good in a strange way but it still hurt. Then, just as soon as it came, it just disappeared.

It turns out that my Goddess Nyx finally marked me as hers on this day of all. She gave me a sapphire crescent moon with intricate sapphire colored tribal tattoos surrounding it and my eyes. I passed out out of pure shock.

. . .

I woke up several hours later and looked around. Where am I? I thought.

You're in my realm, my son.

Nyx? Is that you?

Yes, my son. You must find and rescue me.

Why do you need me to save you? You're a god!

God's only have a limited amount of power. You're more powerful than any god. You just need to tap into your true potential.

My true potential?

I must leave now. My power is fading.

Wait! How do I tap into my true potential!? Where are you!?

Sorry, child. You must figure that out on your own. Goodbye my son.

. . .

I woke up to Jason yelling,

"Zack! Zack, wake up!"

"Dude, get out of my face!"

"Why do you have a tattoo on your face?"

"Long story."

"I have time."

Somehow, I knew he would say that. I told him what happened and explained the tattoo. When I finished telling him, I looked at him and he had a grim look on his face.

"Jason, what aren't you telling me?"

"I didn't think it would happen this soon."

"You didn't think what would happen this soon?"

"You're not ready."

"I never am. Just explain and lets get on with it. I don't want this to last any longer than it has to."

"There was a prophecy, many years ago, that one hero would unite all the Gods and defeat the Titans and Giants. And by all the Gods, I mean Greek, which of course includes Roman, and Egyptian."

"Egyptian Gods!?"

"Yeah. They've secretly been fighting as well. Therefore, you also need to unite the demigods."

"How am I supposed to reach the Egyptian Gods!?"

"There's an Egyptian mage that goes by the name Carter. He uses the powers of Horus to increase his power. He's what you would call Blood of the Pharaohs. If you can convince him that you're a friend, you might be able to get to the Gods through him. Also, you might have to deal with his sister."

"You've gotta be kidding me! How the hell am I supposed to get to Egypt!?"

"He's in Brooklyn." Jason smiled.

"So, an Egyptian mage is in Brooklyn?"

"Yep. Have fun."

"You're coming. Whether you want to or not. I refuse to do this alone."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because I wasn't chosen."

I screamed in his face then sprouted my wings and flew home. How am I going to explain the Nyx situation to Mom? Damn! I'm screwed! I landed in front of my house, took a deep breath, and walked in. My Mom dropped her cup and yelled, "Nyx! Why did you mark him!? What are you planning!?"

I guess I don't have to explain it. I thought to myself.

"Zack! Explain!"

"Nyx marked me and now I have to save her from some unknown force of enemies, Jason is the son of Zeus, he's been training me, and I can fly."

"Did Nyx tell you where to find her?"

"Nope. She said I have to figure it out on my own."

"Damn you, Nyx!"

I should probably sneak away while I still can.

"Don't even think about it, Zack!"

"Shit."

. . .

My mother knows way more about all these gods than some of the best mythologists in the world. I mean, she may have talked with most of these gods but still, the woman knows a little too much.

So after my mom finished blowing up about Nyx she told me to go find Jason. So, I left the house and tried to decide whether I should walk, drive, or fly. I think I'll drive so I can use that 69' Camaro that Hephaestus gave me. I walked to the driveway, took my keys out of my pocket, and got into the car.

. . .

As I was driving, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and it said unknown number. Who the hell is calling me from an unknown number?

"Hello?"

"Zack! It's Jason! Get to my house, NOW!"

"I'm already on my way. What happened?"

"Less talking, more driving!"

. . .

As soon as I got to his house, I jumped out of the car and ran to the door. When I opened the door, it was dark and quiet. I drew the olympian steel sword Ares gave me and crept through the house looking for Jason. When I made it to the center of the living room, the lights suddenly came on and I saw a bunch of figures.

"Happy birthday!"

A surprise party. I'm going to kill Jason. I thought he was in trouble.

. . .

"Dude stop, please!" Jason screamed as I sent a flurry of punches, kicks, and power blasts at him. I refused to listen to him and I punched him with so much raw energy that he had to wait 4 hours to heal.

After I calmed down I told him, "Thanks for the party...it was fun."

He just stared at me and asked, "How come you aren't even sweating? I mean, you were using so much ballistic energy! You shouldn't even be conscious right now!"

I got up and put on my leather jacket while telling him, "I have to go." I ran downstairs and walked outside to see the sun high up and really bright.

"Perfect day to wear my new shades." I put on some all black shades, a gift from Hades. The shades are made of pure darkness and allow me to see the life extension of people who aren't important to me. Which I thought was pretty awesome.

As I was driving down the street, I noticed random people's life extensions were running extremely low, but if I interfere, I would die instead of them. So, I just ignored them. Sometimes, this gift is just a waste. Well, don't get me wrong, I love the style, but the power is useless.

How the hell am I supposed to get to Brooklyn from Louisiana!? Gah! Damn you Nyx!

Do you really think it's wise to damn your savior, my son?

You lying bitch! You told me you wouldn't be able to contact me again!

Well then, you shouldn't waste the limited time by insulting me. You must not trust Jason.

And why the hell not!?

He's working for the people who captured me to mislead you. He did, however, speak the truth about the Kanes. You must reach Brooklyn soon, my son.

Don't you dare stop talking now! You owe me a better explanation than this! This is your fault!

Don't be so naive, child. You created this when you banished Kid Death.

How did banishing him do this!? I had to do it!

He wouldn't have allowed your mother to die. It wasn't her time.

I don't believe you!

That is not my problem.

So, banishing him caused this? How do I bring him back?

Bringing him back is not the problem. He wants revenge, so he is summoning the Titans and the Giants. You are the only one that can defeat both the Giants and the Titans, so you must prepare. Get to Brooklyn and find the Kanes. Good luck, my son.

Don't you dare disconnect! I'm not done talking to you yet!

My favorite daughter is coming to find you, my son. Trust her more than anyone else. She will be able to answer most of your questions. Her name is Zoey Redbird. Goodbye, my child.

Nyx!

"Damn it! I guess I should start heading to Brooklyn. Maybe it'll be easier than I thought to find the Kanes."

. . .

"Mom. I need to go to Brooklyn." I said on the phone as I was driving.

"What the hell do you have to go there for?"

"The Kanes. They're Egyptian mages that can help me unite the three major religions. I already have Jason's roman ass."

"How do you plan on getting there?"

"Well, I could fly, walk, or drive. I think flying would be the fastest and isn't Gaea like ruler of the Earth or something? And didn't she birth the Giants and Titans? If that's the case, then it's best for me to fly."

"That's a good point. But the ground is only trouble if Gaea is awakening."

Child, Gaea is awakening. Don't let your mother be so naive.

Could've sworn you couldn't communicate with me anymore. I thought with a scowl.

Don't scowl at me, child. I'm trying to help you.

"Zack?"

"Oh, my bad, Mom. I'm talking to Nyx. She said Gaea is awakening. In other words, I'm flying. I'll stop by the house and get some supplies."

"Nobodys going with you?"

"This isn't a normal quest. Only I can go."

I hung up the phone before she could protest.

You should be grateful for your mother, child. She cares for you.

She doesn't need to constantly check on me.

It's a motherly thing. She will keep doing it all your life.

How would you know, Goddess?

Don't speak to me in that way. I have many children. You should accept my advice.

Well, is it advised to fly to Brooklyn?

Yes. You made the right choice on that matter.

So, were you just bullshitting when you said you couldn't communicate? I mean, this is what, the fourth time you've contacted me since then?

I am not familiar with that phrase.

Were you lying!?

Yes. I didn't want you to attempt to contact me. You weren't ready for that type of telepathic ability.

Are you saying I can now?

Yes.

That is freaking awesome!

You should practice your telepathy. It will be useful in the near future.

Thank you, Nyx.

. . .

I finally arrived home only to be surprised. I opened the front door and was instantly tackled. My reflexes kicked in and I threw the person off me and instantly had my sword to her throat.

"Is that how you greet people you haven't seen in five years?"

My eyes instantly went wide when I realized who it was. I scooped her up in a hug and didn't let go until she complained about not being able to breathe.

"I'm getting mixed emotions from you, Zack. First, you attack me, then you hug me?"

"You surprised me! I thought I'd never see you again! Plus you tackled me." I honestly mumbled that last part.

"Sorry about that." She laughed.

I should probably explain what just happened. Her name is Miya. We were neighbors five years ago and I dated her. We had to break up because I moved. It really killed me to have to say bye and honestly, I still feel the same way for her. I wonder if she still feels the same way. I hope so.

"I don't mean to disturb your reunion, but I need to talk to Zack."

"Mom, this better be good!" I hissed as I walked by.

"I'll just wait out here." Miya called to us.

"What is it?"

"You're going on a suicide quest!"

"I'm just going to Brooklyn to talk to the Kanes. I'll be fine."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Zack. Please don't go."

"Either I go, or the world is destroyed and we all die. Not happening. I'll stay a little longer for Miya. Take care of her while I'm gone. Keep her safe."

"Fine. Go spend time with Miya."

Typical day in my life (not really).

"Hey. You wanna do anything in particular today?"

"Anything. As long as I'm with you."

"Lets go to the park and just hang out. We really need to 'catch up' on things."

I think she still likes me!

. . .

A day at the park with your girlfriend. What could go wrong? Plenty of things. This is the first time this ever happened. A god damned monster decided to show up and attack me. Thank the Gods Miya didn't see it before I zapped it with lightning. Then another one came. I opened up a fissure (power from Hades) and left in there without Miya noticing.

How the hell is she not noticing this?

"What're you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"You can't lie to me. I can see through the mist. I know that you're the ultimate demigod and that you just killed two monsters. A gorgon and a cyclops."

"How did you know!?"

"I'm a demigod, too." She smiled.

"Let me guess. You were sent from camp to help protect me?"

"Back when we first met, yes. Then I fell in love with you, so here I am. You've gotten a lot stronger."

"Thanks. So, I'm hoping you're still in love with me?"

"I think I'll let you figure that out."

"That is so not fair!"

And now the unexpected happens. Without me realizing it, she leaned forward and kissed me. I was so shocked and happy that I lost control of my powers causing me to light myself on fire and generate electricity.

"Remind me to warn you next time before I kiss you."

When she said that, I noticed burn marks on her arm and instantly freaked out apologizing. I brought her to the nearest water fountain, forced water out and used it to heal her. Perks of having Poseidon's powers. I need to be more careful with my powers. I need to learn how to control them more thoroughly. I don't want to hurt anybody.

"Don't even think about blaming yourself, Zack. It wasn't your fault."

"I should be able to control myself."

"I surprised you, Zack. It's not your fault. And stop trying to use telepathy on me."

"Fuck."

At least she's laughing. I still need to get to Brooklyn, though.

"Miya. I have to go to Brooklyn. I just wanted to spend some time with you before I left. I'm going to try to keep a telepathic connection with you throughout my trip."

"Okay. Be safe." She began walking away. I grabbed her arm, spun her around, and kissed her with an immense amount of passion.

"Don't try to leave without saying bye." I smiled.

She smiled and said, "I never would. I was just waiting for my goodbye kiss." She winked at me and walked away.

. . .

I should probably get ready to leave. I'll talk to Jason first. I sprouted my wings and flew to his house. As I got closer to his house, I saw smoke rising from it. I immediately picked up speed. I landed at the front door. I kicked it in and yelled for Jason. I was greeted by my favorite thing in the world instead of Jason. A god damned monster. But this one is different. It looks like some type of griffin.

"FREEEEEEEAK!"

"Freak! Leave Zack alone." Wait a second. That wasn't Jason's voice. Who the hell is this!?

I yelled out, "Who are you and where's Jason!?"

"Last time I checked, you needed to find me, demigod."

"Wait a second. Carter Kane?"

"Yep. And this is my griffin, Freak."

"You named your griffin Freak?"

"Didn't you hear the sound he made?"

"Touche. Where's Jason? What did you do to him?"

"He's fine. He's taking a rest in the Duat."

"Release him!" I roared, lightning arcing off of me.

"Don't be foolish, Zack. You need our help."

"How would you feel if Sadie wasn't being held captive!?"

"I wouldn't like it at all. She's my sister after all."

"Well Jason is a brother to me! You of all people should know what it's like. I know you've almost lost her many times!"

"You leave my sister out of this!" When he said that, I saw a glowing blue light in the darkness. A 20 foot tall transparent-blue figure with the head of a falcon. "I'll crush you if you ever threaten my sister!"

"I'm much more powerful than Jason, Mage. Don't underestimate me."

Just as I expected, he charged me with the avatar holding an egyptian sword called khopesh. He swung the khopesh at me. I rolled out of the way, summoned my sword, and thrust it at his side. It deflected off of the avatar.

"Your puny little sword won't harm my avatar!"

"That was a distraction, Mage. You're letting Horus control you." I sent a bolt of lightning at him. His avatar flickered out and he fell to the ground. I summoned a wall of fire around him to restrain him. He glared at me and I intensified the heat of the flames. With the light from the fire, I could finally see him. He was a dark skinned boy about my age. He was wearing a formal suit for some unknown reason. His khopesh hung low at his waist.

"I didn't want to fight you, Carter. You charged me. You let Horus control you. Let Jason go and I won't finish you off."

A small light appeared next to me and Jason fell out of it. I grabbed Jason by the neck and slapped him hard across the face.

He woke up and glared at me. I said to him, "Don't you dare say a word. I only saved your sorry ass so that I could deal with you later. Your betrayal has left me seriously pissed off and I plan to kick your ass myself." After that I threw him at the wall and restrained him with chains made from the darkness of the underworld. "I should kill you now. How dare you betray us to Gaea!?"

"She promised me an eternity of happiness." He had a cocky smile that made me want to slam him through the wall. I suddenly remembered something he told me. The fourth word of each sentence creates a secret message.

"Keep talking."

"She made me secret to everyone else."

"Is that all?"

"She promised me double the riches."

"Anything else?"

"I am her agent."

"I really want to kill you right now." Secret double agent? So he's infiltrating Gaea's forces. Genius. "I will deal with you later Jason." I told him angrily.

"I sure hope you're still going to Camp Half-blood. They're probably going to need some help."

"Carter. Go back to Brooklyn and tell your sister I'll be arriving soon. I simply need to contact the egyptian gods."

"I'll do it." I then released the wall of fire that surrounded him.

Zack! It's Miya. Are you okay!?

I'm fine.

What happened?

Jason was attacked.

You leave for five minutes and you get in a fight. That's nice.

I'll talk to you later, Miya. I've got business.

Okay.

"Carter."

"Yeah?"

"Hurry to Brooklyn. I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

. . .

Flying is actually really fun. It helps clear your mind and relax. It's almost as if you have no limits. There's nothing like it. I actually don't even need my wings. Thanks to Zeus, I can control the wind. The wings just look cool. I was almost home when my Mom called. I decided it was smarter not to answer. I didn't want to drop my phone. I set up a telepathic connection with her.

Mom?

Oh great. Telepathy. Why didn't you answer your phone?

Because I'm flying. I'm almost at the house. What do you need?

I'll tell you when you get here.

. . .

When I arrived at the house, I noticed something was different. I opened the door and my mom had that look on her face. Like something bad just happened. Then it hit me.

"Where's Miya!?"

"I'm sorry, Zack. She was attacked and captured by a group of monsters."

"Where did they take her!?" I demanded, lightning sparking of my body.

"I don't know, Zack. Don't go after them. You need to get to Brooklyn."

"I'll get there after I save Miya!"

"Zack. Think about the consequences of delaying your mission to save Miya."

Your mother is right, boy.

Stay out of this, Nyx!

You must hurry, boy. You mustn't let your feelings get in the way of your objective.

I cut off the telepathic connection immediately. Sadly, Nyx has more powerful telepathy than me so she brought back the connection.

Don't toy with me, child! She roared inside my head. Here's a tip, never piss off a god that is inside your head. Very, very painful.

I will save her!

Do it when you're back from Brooklyn. Gaea is trying to redirect your attention to mess with your mind.

She's right, Zack. Wait. Who's voice was that? You need to get to Brooklyn. Don't worry about me. I can protect myself.

Miya, if they hurt you. If you lose a single hair, I will slaughter them all!

I won't stop you. Just get to Brooklyn first.

Fine. Be careful.

"Would you stop having those damn telepathic conversations when I'm talking to you!?"

"Sorry, Mom. Nyx started it."

Don't put the blame on me, boy.

Sorry.

"Zack!"

"One at a fucking time god damn it!"

At that moment, there was an incredibly bright light. My instincts kicked in, I instantly summoned my sword and prepared to fight.

"Relax, my son."

"Oh, great. Another god." A man in ancient Greek armor walked away from the light. He had a short, brown, scruffy beard and sea green eyes.

"I thought I was your favorite god. What happened?" He chuckled.

"Actually, it's a tie between you and Hades."

"Fair enough. I realized I'm the only one that hasn't given you anything."

"What did Zeus give me? And what about Aphrodite?"

"Aphrodite gave you what you were just fighting about. As for Zeus, his gift hasn't yet come into play. It's simply waiting for the right time."

"Aphrodite... sent Miya!?"

"How did you think she found you? You thought she Googled you or something?"

"Touche."

"What should I do? And what's your gift!?"

"Glad to see you, too."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He chuckled.

"I would like it if you guys would come to see me more often. I mean, I am your son."

"It's more complicated than that, my boy."

"Okay. Well at least try to come see me more. Seriously, this month alone, Hades has visited me at least five times. Hell, I even saw Nico. How is Percy by the way?" I said as I sprouted my wings in front of them for the first time. I am not angered in any way. I am simply giving my wings breathing room. I thought to myself.

"Why did you sprout your wings?" Poseidon asked while staring in amazement.

"My wings need breathing room. Not to mention the fact that neither of you have ever seen my wings, or any of my powerful forms." I told them with a smirk.

"How is Percy?" I asked once again. When he didn't answer I was about to move on to a new subject when I heard his voice.

"Why don't you ask me for yourself, little brother." At the sound of that voice I spun around with my eyes glowing and power rolling off my body. This alone made everyone shrink back as if they were afraid.

"Zack, calm down. Your power signatures are extremely high, even I have never felt such power. Calm down, it's just Percy." Poseidon said as he approached me with extreme caution.

I started to relax and my eyes went back to their normal color. I looked at Percy and warned him, "Don't sneak up on me like that. I am still trying to learn about my abilities and you sneaking up on me while hiding your power signatures isn't good."

"I'm sorry, Zack. But I have to admit, that was pretty cool." He said to me while smiling.

"That means alot coming from you. So dad, what did you get me?" I asked turning my attention to one of my fathers. I need to get used to having multiple parents. But I have a feeling that the gods that my mother told me were my parents aren't the only ones.

You would be right, my child.

"Dad can you wait one second please. Nyx is trying to tell me something important. I will be right back." I left into the other room to continue my telepathic conversation.

Continue please.

My son, each and every one of the gods and goddesses gave up some part of their DNA to ensure your birth. However, eight of us were chosen to be the ultimate parents. Meaning that eight of us gave more DNA than the rest. Ares, Hades, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and I all willingly gave multiple DNA samples so that we could watch over you.

So let me get this straight, I am a product of all the gods and goddesses?

Yes. We all contributed to your birth and we all want to see your abilities develop. Now, accept Poseidon's gift, pack your things and hurry to Brooklyn. Zoey is already there waiting for you. She is excited to see you, since you have been blessed like I blessed her.

Okay. I should be there soon. I will talk to you soon, mother.

See you soon, my child.

I went back into the kitchen and asked Poseidon to give me my gift. It turns out he got me some armor made of lightweight fabric that is rare to be seen. It can change its color and shape depending on the place. Not to mention it focuses my powers so I have an easier time controlling them.


End file.
